1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a method for fabricating a solar cell, and more particularly, an interdigitated back electrode solar cell with a selective emitter structure and the method for fabricating it.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell is a photo-electric conversion device which converts solar energy directly into electrical energy. As supply of our natural resources such as petroleum declines rapidly, solar energy is the most potential alternative energy. However, current solar technology is still limited by several obstacles, such as high production cost, complicated process, and low photo-electric conversion efficiency. Therefore, there are still many obstacles waiting to be overcome in the development of solar cell technology.